Madrepérola
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Porque a vida sempre pode nos surpreender. Fanfic de aniversário para a Shunrei, mais uma vez atrasada. Continuação da fic do aniversário passado, Tudo É Como Tem de Ser.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, eu seria rica e os cavaleiros seriam felizes. **

**MADREPÉROLA**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

"_Pequena rosa, você está em cada coisa_

_Como você é preciosa para mim_

_E, silenciosa, minha mão pousa sobre você_

_Pequena rosa, você se tornará esposa_

_E quando o tempo quiser_

_Da minha rosa doce e perfumada_

_Nascerá outra flor_".

(Arisa-Piccola Rosa)

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

– Que tal? – a velha costureira perguntou a Shunrei, ajustando a lateral do delicado vestido champanhe.

– Está ótimo! Perfeito! Igualzinho ao que imaginei! – Shunrei respondeu, alisando a saia com as mãos. Os olhos brilharam ainda mais intensamente que nas provas anteriores, pois agora o vestido de noiva estava definitivamente pronto. Imaginara cada detalhe dele, vira cada bordado em seus sonhos, então o desenhou e explicou à costureira detalhadamente como o desejava.

– Ficou muito bom. Você está bonita, mas devia ter escolhido um tecido branco.

– Ah, gosto mais desse – ela disse, envergonhada.

– Sei... Não aguentaram esperar, não é? Também pudera, morando na mesma casa! Sabia que isso...

– Senhora Zhang, são nossas intimidades – Shunrei interrompeu firmemente, apesar de ter corado –, e não dizem respeito a mais ninguém.

– Desculpe, desculpe – disse a costureira, com um sorrisinho sarcástico na face.

– Está bem. Eu vou tirar o vestido. Pode embrulhá-lo, por favor?

– Ah, sim, claro.

– Obrigada. Já entreguei seu convite, não é?

– Sim, sim! Pode contar com minha presença.

– Certo. Fico feliz. Agora tenho que correr pra casa! Preciso terminar o jantar!

– Vai, minha filha, vai.

– Até o grande dia!

– Até!

Com o pacote do vestido nas mãos, ela saiu da costureira e subiu apressadamente as escadarias de Rozan, organizando mentalmente o que tinha de fazer assim que chegasse em casa. "Tirar a carne da geladeira, picar em pedacinhos, picar verduras também. Cozinhar macarrão. Varrer a casa, arrumar a cama. Meu Deus, deixei a cama bagunçada!" Ela flagrou-se a sorrir ao pensar na cama. Há mais de cinco meses, ela e Shiryu viviam como marido e mulher, e a noite anterior tinha sido uma das muitas em que se amaram até o dia amanhecer. E foi depois de uma dessas noites que resolveram oficializar o casamento. Escolheram a data, quinze de maio, e decidiram se casar no começo da tarde, numa cerimônia simples no fórum da cidade, apenas com a presença dos amigos mais íntimos. Depois, todos almoçariam num restaurante agradável localizado no Jardim Botânico de Rozan. No fim da tarde, o casal partiria para a Tailândia em lua de mel.

Agora, uma semana antes do casamento, tudo já estava encaminhado, o vestido estava pronto, bem como o terno de Shiryu. Ele se empenhara em reformar a casa. Trocara todas as telhas, repintara as paredes, consertara as janelas que precisavam de reparos, recolocara os tacos que já começavam a se soltar, pusera novos azulejos na cozinha e comprara um novo fogão. Queria que a casa estivesse perfeita no dia do casamento, pois Shunrei merecia o melhor. Desde o fim das guerras, levavam uma vida muito tranquila com a renda que a Fundação GRAAD enviava todo mês, mas mesmo assim Shiryu continuava a trabalhar na horta atrás de casa, produzindo legumes e verduras que consumiam e distribuíam entre os vizinhos. À tarde, depois da sesta, costumavam descer a montanha juntos, ele para as lições de marcenaria, que começara para fazer o presente de aniversário dela, e ela para as aulas de pintura. Uma vida normal. Só se lembravam das batalhas quando as cicatrizes no corpo dele estavam à mostra. E, mesmo assim, elas não eram propriamente uma lembrança ruim, já que Shunrei gostava do corpo dele exatamente do jeito que era, com todas aquelas marcas que, aliás, davam-lhe um charme especial.

O quarto que era do Mestre agora era uma agradável sala de leitura, com almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, onde eles costumavam passar muitas horas devorando os livros de que mais gostavam. Às vezes não só isso... Havia outra coisa interessante para se fazer naquelas almofadas...

– Shiryu! Já cheguei! – ela disse ao entrar em casa com seu precioso pacote nas mãos.

– Estou na cozinha, amor! – ele respondeu.

– Ah, sim! – ela disse e correu até a cozinha. Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo amoroso.

– Já fiz o jantar – ele anunciou, apontando a panela fumegante de sopa.

– Ah! O cheiro está ótimo. E sabe o que é isso? – ela perguntou, mostrando ao noivo o pacote.

– Posso imaginar.

Ele abriu um imenso sorriso.

– É – ela confirmou. – Mas você só pode ver quando chegar a hora!

– Tudo bem. Eu vou esperar até o dia do casamento.

– Nos casaremos em uma semana! Mal posso acreditar! – ela disse, deixando o pacote sobre a mesa, e aconchegando-se nos braços fortes dele.

– Pois é – ele a abraçou e acariciou os cabelos negros dela. – Não pensei que esse dia chegaria.

– Está chegando. Está chegando e vai ser perfeito, Shi!

– Vai, sim – ele concordou. Ela ergueu a face e olhou ternamente para ele. Depois, completou:

– Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Mas não posso contar agora.

– Ah, não! Vai me deixar ansioso! – ele protestou.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas garanto que vai valer a pena esperar.

– Está certo. Se você diz, eu acredito.

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

Uma semana depois...

– Vamos, vamos, Shiryu! – Seiya arrastou o noivo para fora de casa.

– Mas e a Shunrei?– ele retrucou enquanto era arrastado.

– Não se preocupe. Ela vai com o Shun!

– Mas...

– Mas nada – Seiya cortou. – Temos de ir. O pessoal já está esperando.

– Não vai ser nada extraordinário. Apenas um casamento no fórum, como dezenas de outros que acontecem todos os dias. Não precisamos ir separados – Shiryu resmungou.

– Para de reclamar e anda logo!

– Não venha me dizer o que fazer no dia do meu casamento!

– Deixa de ser chato, Shiryu!

Shiryu acompanhou Seiya, mesmo contra sua vontade. Quando os dois chegaram ao sopé da montanha, Ikki os esperava em um carro.

– Até que enfim! Pensei que tinha desistido de casar! – Ikki bradou.

– Mas é claro que não! – Shiryu retrucou.

– Então entra logo no carro – Seiya disse, já empurrando o outro para o banco de trás.

– Para quê carro se o fórum é logo ali? Dá para ir andando tranquilamente.

– Cala essa boca – Ikki impacientou-se.

– O que é que está acontecendo afinal? Dá para explicar? – questionou Shiryu ao acomodar-se no banco.

– Não! – Ikki e Seiya responderam juntos. O mais velho tentou aliviar:

– Estamos apenas levando você para o local do seu casamento. Não faça mais perguntas.

– Como não? Vai que vocês estão malucos e combinaram de me sequestrar para impedir o casamento?

– Não seja ridículo! Eu não perderia meu tempo com sequestro – Ikki respondeu. – Se fosse para impedi-lo de casar, eu mandava logo um belo Golpe Fantasma de Fênix.

– Esqueci que esse é o "método Ikki" – Shiryu resignou-se e cruzou os braços. – Vou ficar quieto, já que não me resta alternativa.

– Ótimo – Ikki disse e deu partida no veículo.

Poucos minutos depois, o carro passou pelo fórum...

– Ei, ei! Passamos! – Shiryu avisou.

– É, passamos– Ikki assentiu tranquilamente.

– Volta, Ikki! Volta agora! – desesperou-se Shiryu.

– Calma! Você não vai se casar no fórum – Ikki explicou.

– E onde então?

– Shiryu, não faça mais perguntas – Seiya tentou acalmar o noivo. – Apenas confie em nós dois.

– Como é que eu posso confiar em dois malucos?

– Você não tem escolha – Ikki disse.

– Tá, mas se eu notar qualquer coisa ainda mais estranha, salto do carro.

Ikki e Seiya riram cúmplices, enquanto o outro continuou resmungando lá atrás.

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

Enquanto isso, na casa de Shiryu e de Shunrei...

– Estou pronta – Shunrei disse a Shun. Estava claramente ansiosa, e sentia as mãos frias e trêmulas.

– Linda! – ele exclamou, segurando a mão dela e fazendo-a girar. – A noiva mais linda que eu já vi na vida!

– Obrigada. Mas ainda estou preocupada com Shiryu. Você sabe como ele é. Vai ficar muito nervoso com essa coisa de Seiya e Ikki levarem-no para dar uma volta sem rumo por Rozan...

– Imagina. Os dois vão saber contornar qualquer problema.

– Esse é o meu medo. O jeito de contornar do Ikki não parece ser muito delicado. E se ele machucar meu Shiryu?

– Machuca nada. Ele só parece bruto, mas na verdade não é. E está bem balançado com essa coisa toda de casamento. Ele não admite, mas eu sei que está.

– Tomara. Ia ser muito bom ver o Ikki se casar com a Minu.

– Ah, se ia! Mas agora vamos. Você não deve chegar muito atrasada. Hyoga está nos esperando lá embaixo.

– Certo. Vamos lá! – ela disse, pegando o buquê que estava sobre a mesa, e acompanhando o rapaz.

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

Novamente no carro...

– Já passamos por essa praça umas cinquenta vezes – um Shiryu já bastante aborrecido disse.

– Não, não. Foram só cinco – Seiya corrigiu.

– Que seja. Vamos logo para o tal lugar onde vai ser o casamento e que não é o fórum!

– Ainda não – Ikki disse.

– Vamos sim, e vai ser agora! – Shiryu gritou, batendo a mão no banco com bastante força. – Já perdi a paciência.

– Cadê o seu espírito zen? – Seiya questionou rindo.

– Esqueça isso! Eu quero é me casar logo! Vamos logo para o tal local do casamento senão vai ter morte aqui nesse carro. E vocês me conhecem, sabem que quando eu falo, eu faço.

– Tá bom, tá bom!– Seiya disse.– Toca para a igreja, Ikki!

– Igreja?– a palavra surpreendeu Shiryu.

– Parabéns, Seiya! Você sempre estraga as surpresas – Ikki bradou irônico, e Seiya se justificou:

– Ah, daqui a dois minutos ele ia saber mesmo.

– Eu vou me casar na igreja?

– É – Ikki e Seiya disseram juntos.

– Shunrei está sabendo disso?

– Não – Ikki disse, mas ao mesmo tempo, Seiya respondeu:

– Sim!

– Seiya, você é um caso perdido – Ikki disse.

– Então deve ser essa a surpresa sobre a qual ela me falou... – Shiryu murmuroi consigo.

– É, deve ser – Seiya confirmou. – Mas isso foi ideia do seu Mestre.

– É? – intrigou-se Shiryu.

– É. Ele disse que Shunrei é católica e que seria bonito o casamento na igreja. Por isso, ele armou tudo.

– Meu Mestre não tem jeito mesmo – sorriu Shiryu. – Mas se tivessem falado comigo, eu aceitaria sem problemas.

– De surpresa é melhor!

– Bom, chegamos – Ikki disse, ao parar o carro em frente à igreja. Shiryu saiu do veículo. Ao entrar no recinto, ele viu todos cavaleiros de ouro, os remanescentes de prata e bronze, e mais outros convidados das redondezas. Ikki e Seiya apressaram-se em tomar seus lugares no altar, ao lado de Minu e Saori, respectivamente. Ainda faltavam Shun e Hyoga, para completar o quadro de padrinhos, junto com Mu e Eiri. Emocionado, Dohko se aproximou de Shiryu.

– Então, como se sente? – ele perguntou, abraçando o rapaz, que era como um filho para ele.

– Não sei dizer – Shiryu respondeu, comovido. – Planejávamos um casamento simples, mas isso aqui não é bem uma coisa que se possa chamar de simples.

– Eu quis que fosse diferente! Vocês dois merecem mais que um casamentinho no fórum. Agora tome seu lugar no altar porque sua noiva já deve estar chegando.

– Obrigado, mestre. Obrigado por tudo – Shiryu disse e tornou a abraçar Dohko.

– Não tem de quê. Agora vá.

– Certo.

Shiryu caminhou pela igreja em direção ao altar, observando e cumprimentando discretamente os convidados. Uma vez em seu lugar, ele observou a decoração: muitas rosas vermelhas espalhavam-se por toda a igreja. De onde estava, viu Dohko sair e a porta fechar-se atrás dele. Seu coração disparou, pois imaginou que em alguns segundos ele retornaria conduzindo Shunrei.

Quando enfim a porta tornou a se abrir, ele expirou profundamente. Não tinha percebido, mas prendera a respiração assim que a porta se fechara. Dohko e Shunrei começaram a andar lentamente em direção ao altar, ao som da marcha nupcial. O vestido champanhe da noiva, na altura dos joelhos, tinha delicados bordados de flores no busto e na barra, e as alças eram de pequeninas pérolas. Na cabeça, ela usava uma delicada tiara de ouro branco, adornada com pequeninas flores de madrepérola. Shiryu lhe dera de presente no último Natal. As flores, feitas de lâminas finas do material nacarado, tinham minúsculos rubis no centro. Ele a comprara porque achava que se parecia com Shunrei. Depois se arrependera. Era um artigo luxuoso que, pensava ele, ela jamais usaria. Agora sentiu-se aliviado e feliz por ver o presente sendo usado no dia mais importante da vida de ambos.

Ele sorriu para a futura esposa, e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Quando ela enfim chegou ao altar, os dois olharam-se ternamente e ele murmurou "Adorei a surpresa", ao que ela retrucou, também murmurando: "Ainda nem começou...". Ele quis perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso, porém o padre começou a cerimônia. Shiryu tentou se concentrar no que o velho capelão dizia, mas passou todo o tempo quase flutuando, pensando no que ela quis dizer com "ainda nem começou", mesmo depois de tantos acontecimentos inesperados. O noivo voltou a si quando o padre pronunciou seu nome.

– Shiryu, aceita receber Shunrei como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la por todos os dias da sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

Ele sorriu largamente, deixando escapar uma lágrima pelo cantinho do olho, fitou-a e disse:

– Sim. Eu prometo – ele disse, colocando a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo dela. – Prometo que serei o esposo mais fiel e mais dedicado, e que farei tudo para que você seja feliz.

Shunrei sorriu, tentando não chorar. O pároco continuou:

– Shunrei, aceita receber Shiryu como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

– Sim – ela disse sem pestanejar e, tremendo um pouco, colocou a aliança no dedo dele. – Eu prometo.

– Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém.

Ele segurou a mão dela, acariciando-a com extrema ternura, e sentiu que ela ainda tremia um pouco. Devagar, aproximaram as faces e beijaram-se.

Depois, Dohko anunciou que a festa seria no mesmo lugar planejado pelos noivos, o restaurante do Jardim Botânico de Rozan, mas que este estaria fechado apenas para os convidados do casamento.

Shiryu e Shunrei deixaram a igreja sob a tradicional chuva de arroz e, num luxuoso carro alugado, partiram em direção ao restaurante, um grande salão com paredes de vidro que permitiam uma perfeita vista do lago, com suas enormes flores de lótus abrindo-se imponentes sobre a água.

Os noivos aproveitaram a festa, brindaram, divertiram-se, cumprimentaram os amigos, mas a verdade é que não viam a hora de deixarem o lugar. Ao final de tudo, agradeceram a todos pelas surpresas daquele dia e deixaram o restaurante. Foram levados ao hotel onde passariam a noite de núpcias, outra surpresa arquitetada por Dohko.

À porta do quarto, Shiryu pegou Shunrei no colo e entrou, deitando-a sobre a cama forrada com lençóis brancos.

– Foi um dia inesquecível, não é? – ele perguntou, acariciando a face dela.

– Sim. Saiu tudo como eu sempre sonhei, até melhor do que sonhei – ela respondeu, retribuindo o carinho.

– É, foi tudo perfeito. Mas você me deixou intrigado com o que disse no altar.

– O quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

– Aquilo de "ainda nem começou". Tem mais alguma surpresa? – ele perguntou ansioso.

– Ah, sim! Tem mais uma! Está bem aqui! Não está vendo? – ela disse.

– Onde? – intrigou-se Shiryu.

– Aqui, olha – Shunrei acariciou a barriga. – Aqui dentro.

– Meu Deus! Um filho! – ele exclamou, sem conseguir conter a emoção.

– É. Um filho só nosso.

– Isso sim é uma enorme surpresa! Estou mesmo muito feliz.

– Eu também! E não sabe como foi difícil guardar segredo até hoje. Tinha horas em que eu queria contar logo.

– Imagino que sim – ele disse e a abraçou. – Esse chinesinho aí vai ser o bebê mais amado do planeta.

– Eu sei! De você eu não posso esperar outra coisa além de muito amor.

– Bom, por falar em amor, acho melhor aproveitarmos nossa noite de núpcias... – ele disse, beijando o pescoço alvo dela de forma sensual.

– A noite de núpcias e todas as outras noites seguintes... – ela completou, virando um pouco a cabeça para que ele lhe beijasse a nuca.

– Por todos os dias das nossas vidas – Shiryu concluiu, enquanto abria os botõezinhos perolados do vestido. Sussurrando juras de amor ao ouvido da esposa, ele fez as alças deslizarem suavemente pelos alvos ombros de Shunrei. Amaram-se ternamente, sem pressa, deliciando-se mutuamente a cada sussurro, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez. Depois, ele a envolveu em seus braços e, acariciando-lhe a face, murmurou:

– Dorme, minha flor, dorme. Esse é apenas o começo da nossa nova vida.

Shunrei abriu um sorriso luminoso e pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Ouvindo os batimentos do coração do homem que amara desde a primeira vez que vira, ela adormeceu.

Fim

(ou não)

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

Madrepérola: Substância calcária, dura e iridescente produzida por diversos moluscos, especialmente os bivalves. É o principal componente das pérolas. Pode refletir freqüências diferentes da luz, de acordo com a maneira como é iluminada, de modo que pode apresentar cores variadas que vão do rosa, ao azul, verde e amarelo, em várias tonalidades. Origem: Wikipédia.

Rozan (Lushan) tem mesmo um Jardim Botânico.

Texto original da música: _"Piccola rosa, sei in ogni cosa, tu che preziosa sei__per me. E silenziosa mano si posa sopra di te. Piccola rosa, diverrai sposa e quando il tempo lo vorrà dalla mia rosa dolce e odorosa un altro fiore nascerà."._Arisa é a cantora italiana que venceu o Festival de Música de Sanremo deste ano. Se você gosta de música italiana, vale a pena conferir. E, fazendo uma propagandinha básica, agora escrevo num blog de música italiana, povo! Endereço no profile!

-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-

_Ai, niver da Shunrei passou e eu não consegui botar a fic no ar por um motivo bem simples: EMPACAMENTO. A danada empacou no final e não saía nem com reza braba. Felizmente, desempaquei-a! Eis a fic! E Feliz Aniversário atrasadérrimo para a Shushu!_

_Escolhi o casamento religioso pelos seguintes motivos: 1. Considero Shunrei católica. Sim, a Igreja Católica atua em Rozan e existe mesmo uma igreja. Foi construída por missionários ingleses ao que parece. Fotos no meu blog, já, já. 2. Queria uma cerimônia diferente da que fiz na fic "O Casamento"._

_Escolhi esse nome porque acho linda qualquer coisa feita com o material. Babo até hoje por anel com uma flor de madrepérola e uma safira no miolo que vi lá naquele programa de leilão dos árabes, turcos ou algo assim. Quando eu for rica, comprarei um!_

_Agora já vou, porque o capítulo de "Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos" me espera!_

_Beijos!_

_Chii_


End file.
